Various techniques have been employed for manipulating molten metal samplers for taking stream samples or immersion or pneumatic samples. Inasmuch as the samplers are used in quantity and the handles or holders may also be discarded after being covered with molten metal at the connection with the sampler, it is desirable that the sampler and handle be relatively inexpensive. Simplification of the parts on the sampler and handle which cooperate to form the connection during their use can save considerable expense for the user of these items.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,717 shows one form of handle for holding a refractory stream sampler. This technique requires recesses in the refractory as well as substantial fabrication of the handle. The use of tapers and sleeves to connect handles with samplers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,974 and 3,905,238. The use of sleeves adds additional expense and can impede retrieval of the sample from the mold parts. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,857 discloses a handle for manipulating a stream sampler which employs stamped metal disc-shaped mold halves which make a disc sample. FIGS. 2 and 5 show apparatus that can be employed for this purpose. These handles are costly to manufacture and somewhat difficult to connect to the sampler.